


hello brooklyn, hey la (rus)

by Screaming_Ferret



Category: All Time Low (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Explicit Language, Gen, Nightclub, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Ferret/pseuds/Screaming_Ferret
Summary: Забрать подругу из клуба - казалось бы, что может быть проще?





	hello brooklyn, hey la (rus)

\- Воу-воу, чувак, да ты в драбадан.  
\- Прсти. Эт пмгает не думать.  
\- И не стоять ровно тоже. - Марго осторожно усадила буквально упавшего на нее чувака на ближайший стул и, придерживая его одной рукой, чтоб не свалился опять, в очередной раз набрала номер подруги.  
"Оставьте сообщение после сигнала"  
\- Лиза, еб твою мать! - девушка с досадой сунула телефон в карман кожанки.  
\- Птеряла подружку? Я тоже. - Пьяное мычание вне поля зрения. Точно, она же все еще держит его.  
\- Чувак, прости, но я совершенно не хочу выслушивать твою историю расставания. Мне надо найти эту дуру и отвезти домой, а я мало того, что в принципе почти ничего тут не вижу, так еще и дозвониться до нее не могу.  
\- Жалко. Хчешь помогу? - Парень качнулся, собираясь встать, но был остановлен жестким нажатием на плечо.  
\- Сиди уж, страдалец. - Она вздохнула. Ходить по клубу не имело смысла. Толпа на танцполе двигалась совершенно хаотично, и вместо Лизы она легко могла найти проблем в виде более агрессивных пьяниц, чем этот. Хотелось убивать. - Ладно, давай свою сэдстори.  
Парень заметно оживился, сжал покрепче свой бокал и начал пространное и слезливое повествование о том, как они недавно расстались с некой Энди. Марго слушала краем уха, продолжая сканировать зал в надежде выцепить знакомую фигурку. Тщетно.  
\- Но я првда не пнимаю...  
\- Стой, ты говоришь, что слишком часто был в разъездах, так?  
\- Ну да. Но ведь эт моя рбота!  
\- Я могу ее понять. Не оправдываю, но понять могу.  
\- Бабская со-... соли-... солидрность.  
\- Здравый смысл. Прости, чувак, но нафакапили вы в этой ситуации оба.  
\- Узнл, соглсен...  
\- Отлично, я рада.  
Она отвлеклась от него настолько, что перестала поддерживать его в вертикальном положении, и он с не очень весёлым "вуп" нырнул со стула.  
\- Блять!  
Девушка нырнула следом и успела поймать его ровно за секунду до того, как он виском вписался в соседний угол.  
\- Нет, братан, так не пойдет. Сиди смирно, я не хочу помимо поисков подруги заниматься еще и отправкой тебя в больничку.  
\- Я тже не хчу в больничку. Буду сидеть ровно.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Еще пара провалившихся звонков, количество отправленных и не прочитанных сообщений возросло до 30-ти с лишним. Может, ну ее нахер, тусовщицу ебаную? Тачку она не брала, так что пьяной за руль точно не сядет. Правда, может сесть кто-нибудь ещё, с кем она кутит, но будем надеяться на лучшее и то, что у них хватит остатков рассудка на такси. Да, в пизду это неблагодарное занятие, девушка мрачно кивнула сама себе и решительно направилась к выходу.  
\- Эй, т куда? Мы же не дговрили!  
Она не обратила внимания на оклик и продолжила идти, попутно набирая гневное сообщение, что едет домой одна. На улице, когда она уже подняла руку, чтобы махнуть такси, ее плечо крепко сжали. Сзади резко - на свежем воздухе ощущалось куда заметнее - запахло спиртом.  
\- Ну мы же не договрили...  
Серьезно что ли? Он перся через весь клуб за ней? И как только не рухнул по пути? Дальше что? Начнет приставать? Ну нет, Марго даже шанса ему давать не собиралась. Она скинула его руку со своего плеча и обернулась, готовая устроить разнос.  
\- А по мне так мы закончили, чувак. Иди дальше заливай свое горе, а лучше вали домой и проспись.  
Даже сквозь полный расфокус ей было видно, как его лицо приняло крайне растроенное выражение. Казалось, он сейчас разрыдается. И правда, он пару раз шмыгнул носом и... Опять нырнул вбок. Да что ты будешь делать! На этот раз его виску не хватило пары сантиметров до ребра паркометра.  
\- Вопрос дебильный, но ты что, издеваешься что ли?? Не держишься на ногах, и еще дальше продолжаешь нажираться!  
Парень действительно так и не выпустил из рук почти полный бокал, не пролил ни капли, и ещё и приложился к нему, как только его подняли - вот уж воистину важный скил!  
\- Блять, ну вот что за день такой, а! Ладно, давай я хоть тебя домой сплавлю.  
Она подтолкнула его к такси, помогла сесть и уже собиралась захлопнуть за ним дверь, но поняла, что чувак держится за ее предплечье и отпускать не собирается.  
\- Отпусти, или я тебя ебну. Очень больно ебну.  
\- Ты не поедешь со мной?  
Она аж ошалела. Все-таки отцепила его от себя и встала над проемом, уперев руки на талии.  
\- С хуя ли?  
\- Мне грустно.  
\- Чувак, не моя проблема.  
\- Ну пожалуйста...  
Господи, опять эти щенячьи глаза. Десять минут спустя, девушка в полном ахуе кляла себя за мягкосердечность, сидя на заднем сидении такси и делая все, чтобы этот кретин не отрубился по дороге.  
Машина привезла их по названному им адресу, и Марго охуела еще больше - они были в довольно хорошем районе Лос-Анджелеса. Не элитном, но и средний класс тут не жил. Она расплатилась, вытянула его из такси и помогла дойти до виллы, которую он назвал своей. Что ж, они попали внутрь, значит, даже если она и не прямо его, то доступ у него есть и вполне легальный. Девушка дотащила его до одной из комнат, судя по обжитости и срачу - его, помогла снять куртку и ботинки, уложила на бок и развернулась на выход.  
\- Подожди...  
Ххаааааааа... Что на этот раз? Она снова повернулась к нему.  
\- Что?  
\- Останься, а?  
О боги, она думала такая хуйня только в плохих романах бывает.  
\- Вынуждена тебя огорчить, но даже не будь у меня человека, который мне нравится, я бы отказала. Не очень люблю спонтанный пьяный секс с незнакомцами. Особенно когда я трезвая.  
\- Джек.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Меня зовут Джек. - Он лежал, уперевшись на локоть, и очень грустно на нее смотрел. Или по крайней мере, так ей казалось в комнате, освещаемой только бликами проезжающих мимо машин.  
\- Марго. - Зачем она назвала ему свое имя? Ладно, эта ночь уже была довольно безумной, нет смысла каждые пять минут задавать себе вопросы.  
\- Красивое.  
\- Спасибо. Мой ответ все еще отрицательный. Я тоже вообще-то домой хочу.  
\- Ну, посиди со мной, пожалуйста, пока я не отключусь.  
\- Это предложение уже лучше, но...  
Она собиралась снова отказаться и свалить уже оттуда, но тут завибрировал телефон. Звонок. Охуеть, от Лизы. Живая оказывается.  
\- Алло. Да, я тебя часа два искала. Нет, ещё не дома. В смысле, блять, не могу ли я переночевать где-то еще? Ты охуела что ли? Лиза? Лиза! Да и пошла ты нахуй!  
Последние слова она проорала коротким гудкам сброшенного вызова. Очень хотелось на кого-нибудь наорать. Или отпиздить. Или и то и другое. И выпить. Пиздец, ну и где она должна по мнению подруги ночевать? Марго наворачивала круги перед кроватью с наблюдающим за ней Джеком, и кидала Лизе "я тебя ненавижу" сообщения. Наконец, остановилась и посмотрела на него.  
\- Ладно, я посижу с тобой, пока не уснешь. Кресло в этой комнате есть, я не вижу?  
Тот явно просиял и махнул рукой в дальний угол.  
\- Подтащи его сюда?  
\- Ох класс, я еще и мебель двигать теперь должна?  
\- Разговаривать удобнее лицом к лицу.  
Она смерила его усталым взглядом.  
\- А перелечь на другой край кровати тебе мысль не приходила?  
\- Логично.  
\- Рада, что мы пришли к согласию по этому поводу. Переползай.  
Она прошла к креслу, снимая собственную куртку и вешая ее на спинку. Нашла на полу пару раскиданных подушек, подложила себе за спину и подобрала ноги к груди, обхватывая их руками. Джек тем временем послушно перебрался на ближний к ней край кровати, лицом к окну, и поморщился от пробежавшего по глазам лучика фар. Парень потихоньку трезвел, а это означало, что можно было ожидать более осмысленный диалог и меньше приколов.  
\- Я, кстати, не поняла. Ты о чем разговаривать собирался.  
\- Ну, я рассказал тебе о своей личной жизни..  
\- Точнее об ее отсутствии.  
\- Бля, да. Не суть. Расскажи о себе. О том парне, что тебе нравится.  
\- Темка топ, но нахуя тебе это?  
\- Хочу знать, насколько охуенным должен быть чел, чтобы девушка отказала мне.  
Марго зашлась в приступе хохота. Джек оказался весьма претенциозным человеком.  
\- Там немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, но откуда такая уверенность в твоей собственной охуенности?  
\- Моей? - Он подпер голову рукой, зарываясь при этом под одеяло. - На самом деле я вообще не крутой. Но я типа звезда, играю в группе, все такое, так что обычно проблем не возникает.  
\- Для вокалиста слишком много пьешь, так что дай угадаю - гитара?  
\- Бинго, миледи. All Time Low знаешь?  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что ты Баракат - я не поверю.  
\- Но я правда...  
\- А я Царица Савская. Без обид, Джек, но не верю.  
\- Ой ну и пожалуйста. Рассказывай уже.  
\- Ладно-ладно, только отрубись поскорее.  
\- Ебать ты добрая.  
\- Ну вообще-то да. Быстрее уснешь, дольше проспишь до рассвета. Так я рассказываю, или ты передумал?  
\- Ебошь.  
\- Предупреждаю, моя история по сопливости соперничает с твоей.  
\- Гонишь. Ничто не переплюнет мою лавстори.  
\- Потом определим. Короче. В моем случае все запущено максимально сильно и... У меня блядский краш на музыканта. Тоже гитариста, кстати.  
\- Я его знаю?  
\- Я ебу? Я не буду называть имя, хватит с тебя и того, что я сейчас выдам. Все мои последующие вопли базируются чисто на всей той инфе, что можно нарыть в инете, и паре фанатских встреч.  
\- Сопливо, но не очень интересно.  
\- Я же предупреждала.  
\- Да-да... - Похоже и этого хватало, чтобы окончательно сморить Джека.  
\- Так что у меня тут имеется один краш с возможностью на взаимность 0%, потому что вряд ли он меня запомнил с этих митов, да и вообще сдалась я ему?  
-...  
Уснул. Марго тихо встала с кресла и прошелестела в коридор, намереваясь найти какой-нибудь диван в одной из комнат. Она справедливо считала, что меньшей платой за весь доставленный гемор будет ее здесь ночевка. А утром она свалит, пока он не проснулся, и поедет домой пиздить подружку. Девушка уже была одной ногой вне комнаты, как вдруг:  
\- Ты милая... И слушаешь хорошо...  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Спасибо, Джек, но этого мало. Доброй ночи.  
\- Брй.

Оккупировать одну из гостевых комнат ей почему-то не хотелось. Так что она набрала в гостиной внизу подушек, нашла плед и устроилась... На веранде наблюдать рассвет.  
Да, пока она торчала в клубе, везла Джека домой и болтала с ним, начало светать. Середина лета все-таки. Из всех мест, где ей довелось жить, самые красивые рассветы и закаты были здесь, в ЛА. Они, кстати, были главной причиной ее очередного переезда. На этот раз - из Бруклина сюда. Странно, да, но какая кому разница?  
Небо постепенно светлело, окрашивалось в более нежные тона голубого и розового, на его фоне проступали силуэты пальм и других вилл, начинали щебетать птицы, и девушка плавно заснула.  
Проснулась от шагов за спиной и грохота на кухне. Который час? Блять, а телефон где? Она сползла с кресла и из-под зонтика, морщась от яркого солнца, и, все еще кутаясь в плед, вернулась в помещение. По запаху нашла кухню и... Охуела.  
\- Блять, ты и правда Баракат.  
Парень, тормознуто возившийся с холодильником и посудой, повернулся к ней, и последние сомнения расстаяли без следа.  
\- И тебе доброе утро.  
\- Типа того. Где ванная?  
\- Наверх направо третья дверь.  
\- Спасибо.  
Марго нашла ванную и привела в порядок себя и свои мысли. Которых не было. Ни одной. Пустота и заводная мартышка с тарелками. Ого. Ого. Ого... Она спустилась обратно и снова залипла на Джека.  
\- Окей, я в шоке.  
\- Я тоже в шоке. Давай поспорим, теперь ты жалеешь, что не дала мне?  
\- Нахуй пошел, теперь я вдвойне горда, что отказала.  
\- Да-да, сделаю вид, что верю.  
\- Пиздец ты самоуверенный. А ночью таким не был.  
Он кинул в нее убийственный взгляд, она показала в ответ язык.  
\- Тебе не интересно, почему я так рано встал?  
\- Честно? Не очень. Кстати, который час?  
\- Полдень.  
\- Это по твоим понятиям рано? - Ладно, по ее - тоже, но зачем ему знать?  
\- После попойки? Безумно. Но возвращаясь к причине моего подъёма. Твой телефон.  
\- Что - мой телефон? Черт, куда я его дела? - Марго принялась шарить по карманам под ехидным присмотром Бараката.  
\- В твоей куртке на кресле у меня.  
\- Блять.  
\- Я тоже именно так и выразился, когда полдюжины звонков выдрали меня из недр прекрасного забытья. У тебя краш на Хельера?  
Сука. Откуда? Бляяяяяяять.  
\- Предвосхищая твой вопрос - мне пришлось найти твой телефон, чтобы наорать на звонившего. Думаю это была твоя подруга. Ну и на заставке я увидел...  
\- Макса, да, можешь не продолжать, заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Девушка пулей промчалась к нему в спальну возвращать свои вещи. До Джека донеслось протяжное "еб твою мать".  
Полдюжины звонков были каплей в море. Лиза заспамила ее. В буквальном смысле. Телефон выдавал уведомления о 99+ пропущенных и сообщениях. Стоило подать признаки жизни, но Марго из принципа не собиралась этого делать. Она вернулась на кухню и села напротив Джека, который как раз поставил две тарелки с подгорелой яичницей и тостами.  
\- Повар из тебя так себе.  
\- Отьебись, - он огрызнулся и неохотно принялся за свою порцию. - У меня похмелье.  
\- Ладно, спишем все на это. Спасибо.  
\- Ешь уже.  
На удивление, было не так плохо, после кофе стало еще лучше. Марго решила, что не умрет, и вызвалась помыть посуду. Пока она оттирала кетчуп от тарелок, Джек пропал на верхнем этаже и спустился, только услышав, что девушка сгребла свои вещи и направилась к двери.  
\- Далеко собралась?  
\- Домой как бы. А что?  
\- Ну, во-первых, спасибо. За то, что не кинула.  
\- Блять, да ты такие глаза строил, что меня бы посадили за жестокое обращение с животными.  
Джек заржал.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, как ты меня не узнала.  
\- Пф, ну. У меня довольно ебаное зрение. В смысле совсем. А вчера было настолько плохо, что пришлось в экстренном порядке проверять, ну и в итоге мне там что-то закапали, расфокус, все дела. И освещение в клубе вообще нихуя не помогало. Лизу вообще не я должна была забирать, но пришлось тащиться.  
\- Тайна раскрыта.  
\- Доволен? Ты сказал "во-первых", я жду вторую часть твоей речи, чтобы свалить.  
\- А во-вторых... Насчёт Хельера.  
\- Блять, нет.  
\- Блять, да.  
Джек привалился плечом к стене и покрутил в руках собственный телефон.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он в ЛА?  
\- Откуда? Краш крашем, но я не сталкер. Гордость еще никуда не делась, так низко падать.  
\- Так вот он в ЛА.  
\- И что ты от меня-то хочешь?  
Она скопировала его движение и тоже привалилась к противоположной стене, скрещивая руки на груди и раздражённо вздыхая. Вот надо было ему настолько протрезветь, чтоб помнить, все, что она сказала? Засада.  
\- Ну в общем...  
\- Джек, колись, я не собираюсь весь день ждать твое откровение.  
Звонок в дверь. Джек хитро заулыбался. О нет.  
\- Мы собирались сегодня встретиться, и, пока ты спала, я спросил - не может ли он пригнать пораньше. Он смог.  
\- Я тебя придушу.  
Еще один звонок.  
\- О нет, милая, ты будешь слишком занята для этого.  
Он прошел мимо нее к двери и открыл. Марго не видела, кто стоит за ней, потому что стояла спиной и вдобавок зажмурилась, молясь, чтобы это оказалось ебнутым пранком и человек за дверью был кем угодно - соседом, почтальоном, но только не Максом.  
\- Я уж думал, ты написал мне и снова срубился. - Блять. Бога нет.  
\- Не, чувак, я просто заболтался, заходи.  
\- С кем это? - Девушка скользнула чуть в сторону, скрываясь за углом, и думая, как ей сьебаться. Шаги двух парней приблизились.  
\- Да вот, знакомься, Марго.  
Джек Баракат, ты официально самый ублюдский ублюдок во вселенной. Макс с Джеком остановились перед ней. Хельер приветственно улыбнулся ей и в его глазах промелькнуло... узнавание?  
\- О, ты была на мите пару месяцев назад?  
О господи помоги. Ах да, тебя же нет, блять. Марго отчаянно делала вид, что не сорвётся вот-вот в спринт до двери. Почему он ее помнит?  
\- Ага, и еще на одном...  
\- В прошлом году, я знаю.  
Улыбкой Бараката можно было смазывать скрипучие петли, настолько сальной и довольной она была.  
\- Да, ага, именно, привет...  
\- Привет. Рыжий тебе идет так же как и бирюзовый.  
Она сглотнула. Это конец.


End file.
